


The Elevator

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: But not as fluffy as the other ones in this series, Fluff, Multi, Post-Traumatic Phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Cassian Andor did not like elevators. He wouldn’t call it a phobia. Not because it wasn’t a phobia, but because he didn’t want to admit he had irrational fears just like everyone else. He’d never had a problem with elevators before Scarif, but since then, they’d make his stomach clench, his sight go dim, and his leg ache sharply. He was pretty sure Jyn felt similarly. But Jyn didn’t have a war injury that made her leg give out after anything more than a couple of flights of stairs, so their shared coping mechanism was only a problem for him. Cassian had arrived at enough meetings barely on time, out of breath, and limping badly, that General Draven had taken to planning all their meetings on the ground floor. Cassian was embarrassed that the General had noticed, but touched that he cared enough to accommodate him.Then Cassian was needed in The Spire of Zakuul, and there was nothing anyone could do.*     *     *     *     *Inspired by OTP-isms Tumblr, Idea #323:Imagine Person A is afraid of elevators and they’re in there with Person B, when suddenly they get stuck in there together.





	The Elevator

Cassian Andor did not like elevators. He wouldn’t call it a phobia. Not because it _wasn’t_ a phobia, but because he didn’t want to admit he had irrational fears just like everyone else. He’d never had a problem with elevators before Scarif, but since then, they’d make his stomach clench, his sight go dim, and his leg ache sharply. He was pretty sure Jyn felt similarly. But Jyn didn’t have a war injury that made her leg give out after anything more than a couple of flights of stairs, so their shared coping mechanism was only a problem for him. Cassian had arrived at enough meetings barely on time, out of breath, and limping badly, that General Draven had taken to planning all their meetings on the ground floor. Cassian was embarrassed that the General had noticed, but touched that he cared enough to accommodate him.

Then Cassian was needed in The Spire of Zakuul, and there was nothing anyone could do.

“I could fly you up to the top level if you want,” Bodhi suggested.

“That’s stupid. We’re trying to blend in, how will it look if I’m climbing into the royal archives through the window?”

“How will it look when you drag yourself into the royal archives gasping for breath?” Jyn commented, and Cassian answered with a glare.

“I can ride the elevator. I mean, there’s no reason I can’t ride the elevator. Right?”

“Right,” Jyn said, avoiding his eyes.

“…And you’ll go with me.”

“I’m not the one with the limp,” she muttered, and Cassian decided to pretend he hadn’t heard, because she was less likely to ride in the elevator with him if he punched her.

 

 

The whole ride to Zakuul, Bodhi kept up an encouraging monologue, which only made Cassian more nervous. He didn’t have the heart to tell Bodhi to stop, though, the pilot was so nervous himself. He just tried to breath deeply and imagine it was already over. Jyn looked about a million miles away, and for all Cassian knew, she didn’t hear a word Bodhi said.

Bodhi landed not far from the central tower of The Spire, and just as the other two were about to leave, he dashed forward and hugged Cassian. “You’ll do great,” he said with a shaky grin, before darting back to the controls.

Cassian and Jyn approached the tower in silence. Jyn still had that thousand-mile stare she used to wear all the time when Cassian first met her, right after she’d been rescued from an Imperial work camp. Somehow, that was more calming than all of Bodhi’s chatter. As Cassian opened the door, Jyn gave him a hug and said “You’ll do great.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of – wait, where are you going?!” Cassian grabbed Jyn by the wrist as she tried to shut the door behind Cassian. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had such strong feelings for him.”

“Such – what? No. Don’t you dare try to run off. We’re in this together.”

“So _do_ you have feelings for him?”

“Not gonna work. Get in here.”

Jyn closed her eyes, placed her hand over the kyber crystal she always wore under her shirt, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. “Ok. I’m ready. Are you ready?”

“Let’s do this,” he answered. Which was not a yes. But it was the best he had to offer.

The ground floor was empty, as was the elevator. They needed to go up more than a kilometer, which would take about two minutes. Two minutes was nothing. People of all species used this elevator all the time, there was no reason anything should go wrong. Cassian wasn’t afraid of the elevator malfunctioning. He was afraid of the planet exploding while he was in the elevator. It wasn’t logical, he knew that. That didn’t stop his heart from racing as the doors closed.

“We’re going to be ok,” Cassian whispered.

“Of course we are,” Jyn whispered back, “There’s no reason for anyone to attack Zakuul precisely when we’re in the elevator. No one will be waiting with blasters to attack us. Orson Krennic will not rise from the dead to smarm us to death. We are going to be fine.”

The next ten seconds passed in silence.

“There _might_ be Stormtroopers waiting with blasters to attack us,” Cassian mused.

“Not helping,” Jyn snapped.

“Stormtroopers we can handle. You could probably take six out with your bare hands.”

“What if there are seven?”

“I’ve got the seventh.”

Jyn snorted. “Some captain you are, leaving six to me and just taking one on yourself.”

“I’ll get the scariest one.”

“Oh. Good. Thanks.”

Another ten seconds of silence.

“So, about Bodhi,” Jyn started, when there was a sudden lurch, and then the elevator came to a stop. “That was more abrupt than I expected,” Jyn commented.

“That’s not how it’s supposed to stop. I’ve been here before. We’re not far enough up yet.”

“Are we still close to the ground?”

“No.”

In the ensuing silence, Cassian considered their options. With his lock-picking kit, he could probably find a way to jimmie open the elevator doors. They were more than half-way up, and it was likely that Jyn would be able to climb the rest of the way, what with her preternaturally strong fingers and all. Cassian, however, had no chance. His stomach lurched as he thought of the night he’d killed his informant, a nervous man on the brink of spilling volatile secrets, too injured to climb up their only escape path. Would Jyn have to make that same choice with him?

“I’m not climbing out without you, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” Cassian lied.

“I’m not leaving you hanging in this elevator,” she said.

“I didn’t think you would.” That was _not_ a lie.

“You’re thinking something more disturbing, aren’t you? Like I’d kill you and eat you for strength.”

“I _wasn’t_ thinking that…”

There was another lurch, and the elevator rose a few meters, then stopped again.

“Maybe Bodhi can pick us up,” Cassian said hopefully. “I can get the doors open, and he can fly by, we’ll jump out…” There was no way Cassian would be able to jump onto the ship. On a good day, his legs were not what they were before Scarif, and this was not a good day.

“Speaking of Bodhi. Really. Thoughts.”

“Thoughts? About?”

“About Bodhi.”

“I think… he’s a good pilot.”

“And?”

“It’s… different. Having a human pilot. A living pilot.”

“You miss K-2SO?”

“Every day. He’s the closest thing I had to a friend. He _was_ a friend. He sacrificed himself for us. And for the Rebellion. But also for us.”

“And Bodhi’s… different?”

“It’s like comparing nerfs and banthas. One was my best friend for over a decade, and the other…”

“Is in love with you?”

“You think?” Cassian shook his head. “I doubt it. I don’t really think I’m his type.”

“What’s his type, then, if you’ve got it all figured out?”

“I don’t know. Not me.” The conversation made Cassian uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as the knowledge that Jyn had about seven different ways she could get out of this situation, and none of them were feasible for someone with a bum leg and an irrational fear of heights. “Why are you so curious? Are _you_ interested in Bodhi?”

“I don’t know. He _is_ cute, I guess. He has this innocence about him. I’m pretty sure it’s a complete sham, just a front he puts up to stay under the radar, but I don’t know, somehow it just makes him even cuter.”

“So you _are_ interested in Bodhi.” Cassian was not jealous, because Jyn was a friend, a soldier-at-arms, a voice of reason, and a source of hope, but she was definitely not the cause of any romantic interest on Cassian’s part. If he noticed things about her, like the way she blew her hair out of her eyes when she was impatient, or the way she’d tap sarcastic comments to herself in Morse code during long meetings, it was because he was a spy, and not because he paid any particular attention to her.

“Maybe. Maybe I have a thing for pilots. Dark-haired, soulful-eyed pilots, with a bleak sense of humor but a firm sense of hope.”

Cassian thought back to what Bodhi had said about being killed in the vacuum of space, and figured Jyn’s description of a bleak sense of humor was fitting. And he certainly had a firm sense of hope, or he would never have defected from the Empire to bring the message about the Death Star to Saw Gerrera.

“Good to know,” Cassian grunted.

“Taller than me, but not too tall,” she continued.

“That narrows things down, then, taller than you.”

“Some facial hair, but no Dodonna-level beard.”

Cassian’s hand drifted unconsciously to his mustache…

Cassian was also a pilot.

Did Jyn think he had a bleak sense of humor? Most people didn’t realize Cassian even had a sense of humor, as he’d usually let K-2 make sarcastic comments for the both of them.

“When you say soulful-eyed,” Cassian started, then stopped, realizing he had nothing to add.

“Deep brown, wide-set…”

Were Bodhi’s eyes wide-set? They were more wide-set than Jyn’s, but did that make them wide-set in general?

“What do you think about long hair?”

Jyn just rolled her eyes.

“So, you’re interested in Bodhi. But you think he’s interested in me. Which I honestly doubt.”

“He _hugged_ you. I’ve never seen anyone hug you before. That takes bravery, and desire.”

“Well, Bodhi’s certainly brave, he’s shown that time and again. But desire? I don’t know…”

“Come on, Cassian, you’re pretty brave yourself, idealistic, selfless, strong-willed, competent… shall I go on?”

“If you want to.”

Jyn grinned. “I guess if Bodhi’s brave enough to do so…” And she wrapped her arms around Cassian. She even managed to give him a kiss on the cheek before embarrassment drove him away from her.

“Ok, that’s enough. If you’re just teasing me…”

“I’m not teasing you, Andor. You really _do_ have soulful eyes. By the Force of the Ancestors, I came into this death-trap of an elevator with you, didn’t I?”

“You really think this is a death-trap?”

“…Sort of. I can’t think of how we can get out of here alive.”

“I can think of how _you_ can get out alive. Various ways, actually.”

“I’m sorry, Cassian, I’m not strong enough to carry you on my back.”

“I’m not expecting you to. Jyn, what do you gain by staying here with me? This thing could collapse, taking us both with it. Why should you sacrifice yourself rather than admit that I’m already done for, but you have a chance. A good chance, at that.”

“I stuck with you last time, and the world didn’t end, even though we thought it would.”

“It would have, if Bodhi hadn’t gotten us out in time. It ended for a lot of people. Tonc, Melshi, Baze, Chirrut. We can’t always rely on Bodhi. You have to get out of here, complete the mission.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Cassian Andor.”

“Consider it a command.”

“Then I defect.”

“Defect, then. Leave me. My leg…” Those were some of Tivik’s last words: ‘My arm’. A blaster shot would be a mercy. They – _she_ had a mission to complete.

The elevator shuddered to life again. They rose in silence, not looking at one another. Finally, it slowed to a stop, and the doors opened upon Zakuul’s royal archives. Cassian continued to avoid Jyn’s eyes as they exited the elevator. The rest of the mission passed without incident, and they were only a few minutes late for Bodhi’s pick-up.

“Where were you? I was starting to get worried.”

Cassian bit back a comment about _starting_ to get worried – worried seemed to be Bodhi’s perpetual state. He just shrugged. “Elevator trouble.”

Bodhi rushed to hug him again. “I’m glad you made it back in one piece.”

“What about me?” Jyn teased. “Aren’t you glad _I_ made it back in one piece?”

“Oh! I – I’m sorry. But of course, with you, I never had any doubts. Not that I doubted Cassian would make it back.” Bodhi avoided looking at Cassian’s leg.

“Hey. Thanks.” Cassian squeezed Bodhi’s shoulder. “Now let’s get out of here before anyone notices the files are missing.”

“Right. Let’s go.” Bodhi returned to the pilot’s seat, and took off without another word. Jyn gave Cassian a meaningful look, and Cassian rolled his eyes. She was being ridiculous, of course, implying that the shy pilot had any sort of interest in someone as emotionally detached as him. Although his emotional detachment had faltered since Scarif. No. Before Scarif. Since Eadu. More accurately: since he met Jyn. His heart sped up again, but it was less unpleasant than it had been in the elevator.

Except, it hadn’t been that bad in the elevator either. Even though he’d been sure he was going to die there, even before it had malfunctioned, he’d managed to avoid a panic attack. Jyn had kept him distracted, particularly once it was clear that only one of them had a means to escape. She had stayed with him, and kept him calm. He glanced at her, half afraid he’d see her staring moonily at Bodhi. But she was just watching the stars. He took a deep breath, and sat next to her.

“I never said thank you.” She glanced up, and Cassian continued. “For coming with me. For _staying_ with me, when you didn’t have to. For distracting me. I know it wasn’t easy for you either.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” she said, turning back to the stars.

“Friends?”

Jyn shrugged. “What else would we be?”

“I… I could think of something…” Tentatively, Cassian put his hand on Jyn’s shoulder, and she let him keep it there. He swallowed. Pulled in closer. Closed his eyes.

“How did the mission go?” Cassian opened his eyes and looked up. Bodhi was still sitting at the controls, but he’d activated autopilot, and was looking at the two of them, his brow furrowed.

“It went well,” Cassian said, opening the distance between himself and Jyn again, and taking his hand off her shoulder. Jyn frowned.

“Good, good, glad to hear it.”

“I think we make a good team,” Cassian added.

“You and Jyn?”

“Well, the three of us. We couldn’t have done anything without the knowledge you’d be there waiting to pick us up and get us out.”

“Glad I can be useful.” Cassian looked at Bodhi, trying to decide if Bodhi was being sarcastic or not. “It’s too bad I can’t actually come with you,” he continued, “I guess I’d be too nervous and blow your cover. Too bad I can’t be as calm as Jyn.”

“It’ll come with time, Bodhi,” Cassian replied. “No one is born a spy. But you’re a very brave man, no doubt about that.”

Bodhi beamed. “You think so?”

“Of course. Bravery isn’t never being afraid. It’s being afraid, and doing the right thing anyway.”

“Like – going up in that elevator? Even with a phobia?” Bodhi paused. “Even when you don’t have to go in the elevator, and you’re just there to support your partner?”

Jyn didn’t look up from the window, but she sat so still, it was clear she was listening.

“I suppose,” Cassian replied.

“I guess we’re all brave then. I guess that’s what makes us such a good team, the three of us.”

Cassian considered. If it was true that Bodhi _was_ interested in him, it could make things awkward if anything started between him and Jyn. It was probably best for everyone if nobody made any moves, and they just continued with things as they were.

“And… you and Jyn make good partners. In the field. I’m just glad I can support you. Be the one to get you both back home.” Bodhi turned back to the windshield, but Cassian noticed the resigned look on his face. He walked over to him, put a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, and Bodhi looked up, about twelve different emotions on his face.

“You’re a good support. A good _friend._ ” Cassian patted Bodhi’s shoulder, then walked back to Jyn. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“A great friend. The brother I never had.” Jyn smiled. “What were you like as a kid? I used to wear pigtails when I was little. Did you ever wear pigtails?”

“Only when my older cousins played with my hair. They used to dress me up, too. I was like a doll for them. Until my first sister was born, then that role passed on to her.” Bodhi grinned. “I used to love the attention. They once even put make-up on me; my mom was so annoyed. _Toddlers are not playthings_ and all that.”

Now Jyn walked over to Bodhi. “Could I play with your hair?”

“Only if you promise not to dress me up. I do have a reputation as a Serious Adult to maintain.” Bodhi had relaxed now, was more relaxed than Cassian had seen in a while. Jyn removed Bodhi’s hair-tie, and began combing his hair with her fingers.

“I don’t have anything to dress you up with anyway. I’m not exactly the fancy type.”

“You hide it well,” Bodhi commented. “I always thought you gave Mon Mothma a run for her money.”

Jyn laughed. “I don’t know, the whole all-white-flowy thing just isn’t for me. Reminds me too much of certain deceased Imperial Directors.”

Cassian felt much more relaxed as Jyn and Bodhi kept up a steady banter the rest of the trip home. The mission was complete, they were heading back to safety under the care of the best human pilot he’d ever flown with, and all was right between the three of them. Every once in a while, he’d sneak a glance at Jyn, and she’d just smile.


End file.
